Beginnings
by CryoftheUnreal
Summary: Contains some violence. Before Pitch Black. My take on his birth. First fanfic, enjoy R&R plz.


(Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick. This is my first fanfic so be nice and enjoy. )  
  
Your world, Riddick, was a great world. A world many would have wanted to live on. No one messed with the Furyan's. No one wanted too. They were a great warrior races. They did not believe in gods or goddess. They believed in they're own will to do things.  
I remember the day when that fell to pieces. They day a certain Lord Marshall was told that he would be bought down by a male Furyan. From that moment on, he tracked and killed all Furyan's. Young, old, child, mother. Everyone that was Furyan was to die.  
He took his Necromongers to their world. And began to kill everyone. He made sure that no one was converted. He did not want any Furyan convert. Many of the Necromongers were confused by this act. They knew that the Furyan race would be a great asset to the way of the Necromongers. But no one questioned him and did as they were told. Killing all and every Furyan.  
  
The Lord Marshall didn't know at this time that a small ship was flying into the sky with a woman. With the most advanced ship on the world it flow into the space undetected by the Necromongers sensors. Tell they heard from one of the Furyan mother's who had yelled, "This is not the end. We will rise."  
Not liking what he heard. The Lord Marshall quickly grabbed four of the best Lensors and had them scan the sky. Within an hour they had found a faint trail of a small ship. He ordered his best striker team to go and find this ship.  
He soon got word that they had landed on Planet nearby. It was full of rundown cities and rundown people. So this woman thought she could hide with trash. Will show her. With that thought, he ordered them to take him to her. Before he left with the ship, he told his commanders not to let a single person live. "NOT ONE FURYAN WILL LIVE!" he said as the ship left the Furya home world.  
  
On the planet, the Furyan mother hid in some old building in a rundown city. Hoping she could hide just long enough to have he baby and make sure he lived. With her bodyguard near her, she felt safe. She also felt hungry and cold. She ordered her bodyguard to find some food and blankets. He told her that he would return with the stuff she needed fast.  
But both did not know that the Lord Marshall had landed on the planet and was looking for them. He would enlighten these people later. He needed to find this Furyan mother. And soon he did. He found her in an old building. But she was not going to give up without a fight. Boy did he hate the Furyan race for that. They always had to fight.  
She ran out the building and into an alleyway. Hoping to find someplace to hide or to be safe. Just hoping. Knowing that the baby she is carrying inside her is her people's last hope. But as he ran through the alley, the Necromongers closed in on her.  
With one hit with their gun she flew through the air and landed on her back. Barely concussion of things around her she tried to get up to keep running. But someone grabbed her leg and dragged to back the way they came. Deeper into the alley. It was the Lord Marshall.  
He looked into her eyes and not seeing fear for herself but fear for he child. Something no Furyan had showed but he knew what he had to do. He had to kill her and kill the little baby inside her. To make sure that he would rule the Necromongers till UnderVerse.  
With a savage look on he's face he cut her throat. Then cutting open her belly. Exposing the child within her still alive. He cut the child's umbilical cord and pulled the baby out of the mother's womb. As he did this, he saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the neck of the baby boy and was slowly killing him.  
Lord Marshall only smiled as he dropped the baby into the trash bin next to his dead mother. "A fitting end to my beginning." He thought as he walked away.  
By the time the mother's guard came back to the old building it was to late. He saw that she was not there. He began looking around hoping she had just got up to walk a little. But she was not inside the building. Running outside he caught her smell. It was faint and there were more scents with it. He quickly started following the scent till he began smelling blood. His heart sank as he came around the corner finding her lying in a pool of blood. Her stomach was cut open and there was no child in it. He began looking around, looking for the child. That's when he heard it. A faint cry, no wait a gasp. Someone was gasping for air and they were near. Moving his head from side to side getting a better listen to the gasp and walking closer to it. He found what was making the small gasps. The child. He was still alive but barely. He smiled as he thought, "You are a Furyan, holding on till there is nothing else."  
He unwrapped that baby's umbilical cord from his neck and held it close as he lend over the child's dead mother. "Here is your son. He is alive and he will live till his time. He will be a great fighter," he said as he got back up. He knew what he had to do next. He need to find someplace for this child to live. But he needs to name him. The child needs a name that would not tell anyone he was Furyan.  
"Richard B. Riddick"  
  
(I hope u enjoyed my lil story of Riddick. Just my thoughts on what happened to the Furyan's and Riddick. Now if you don't like it, say so I don't mind but be nice plz.) 


End file.
